Gundam seed Destiny remade
by Blitz12
Summary: This is GSD, remade with OCs. Includes the characters from Gundam seed stargazer.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam seed Destiny remade

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD except for my OCs

Chapter 1

**CE 71**

Creon Farham, an teenage Orb citizen, was struggling with his schoolwork with his classmate Shinn Asuka after both were given test marks with a giant 68 percent in red labelled on their tests.

Creon turned to his other classmates, "Did you hear about the Earth Alliance fleet coming to our nations' waters."

With this, this question came a quick response from the others, "Yeah, they said to join or to fight right?"

"I hope we won't have to fight."

Shinn turned to Creon, "Even if they do come, they have no reason to attack us right? Mr. Athha will be sure to take care of the situation right."

Creon just smiled, "Hopefully that is the truth.

**One day later…**

Numerous Earth Alliance had surrounded Orb's waters. The Alliance ships begin to bombard Orb's shoreline and launch their complements of Strike Dagger mobile suits. Orb responds by sending out its mass produced M1 Astrays.

14 year old crimson haired Creon just ran from school and caught up with Shinn, "Damn! They really are attacking!"

Shinn ran with Creon and then turned to a corner, "I got to meet up with my parents and my sister, I'll meet you at one of the refugee boats! See you!" Shinn and Creon turned in separate directions. Creon barely avoided an explosion caused from a destroyed Strike Dagger.

When he looked at the sky, he could see green bolts of energy flying through from one side to the other. Creon needed to return back fast to pick up his own family. He ran to his house and gasped at the sight.

The house was completely destroyed from a stray beam shot, walking closer and feeling tears run down his face, he went to the ruins to find any survivors. He found 3 of his siblings still alive. 2 younger twin sisters (Rena and Kiena) and 1 younger brother (Hirono), they were embracing each other and crying Hirono had a cut on his forehead. They were crying out as Creon knew what had happened, the parents were dead.

"Rena, Kiena and Hirono! Are you all right?"" After hearing their oldest brother speak to them, they ran to him for comfort and Creon looked at the sky and screamed out. Knowing nothing could be brought back, he rushed to the refugee ships. Unfortunately, the 3 siblings were separated from Creon…

Creon had boarded a ship that was heading straight to one of the nations of the Atlantic Federation.

**Afterwards**

In C.E. 72, ZAFT and the Alliance sign the Junius Treaty to bring an end to their long war. On October 2, C.E. 73, a shuttle carrying Orb representative Cagalli Yula Athha and her bodyguard Athrun Zala arrives at the PLANT Armory One to discuss with the chairman.

Athrun takes a glance at 3 suspicious teenagers, Stellar, Auel and Sting.

Athrun then turns away before clearing his doubts. Cagalli discusses with the chairman about their cooperation and about the development of more mobile suits.

At Outer region of space,

A masked blonde man looks at the watch "It is almost time. Shall we give them the signal?"

The pilots arranged at the bridge, a silver haired teenager turns to the captain, "An Extended for the mission eh?"

A crimson haired pilot joined the mix, "Whatever, as long as they actually finish the mission, they can do whatever they want."

The other 3 pilots came in and nodded for appreciation.

"Fine, let the mission proceed. Pilots remain in your units for standby." The pilots saluted and left.

The Extended moved in for the attack. However security was tighter than they thought. Guns blazed and a sniper got a lucky hit.

"AUEL!" Sting yelled as his blue haired friend go down from a shot to the head. The blonde girl started to panic but it was too late as she too fell from a volley of gunfire.

Sting knew there was little chance of success and agreed when 2 red uniformed pilots all shot at him in the heart, head and lung. The alarm was disarmed.

At the Girty Lue…

"Well they're taking a bit longer than thought, send out the Trinity Squad."

A dark coloured pilot shrugged, "What do we expect from Extended?"

An asian girl pilot stepped beside him, "Not much really," She smiled.

The crimson haired pilot from before smiled before turning serious. "Well if they failed, it would mean disaster to us. The trinity is launching first."

The ship released a team of 3 black coloured Daggers, they were known as the Trinity since the three were extremely elite pilots of the last war. They are followed by Daggers with bazookas to take out the ships.

They moved slowly and stealthily, the Girty Lue aimed its Gotfried cannons at the nearest Nazca class ship and fired at the ship, destroying it. The ship followed by deactivating its Mirage colloid and launched the missiles, destroying another ship with ease.

The Daggers moved to the hangars and brought hell with them and destroyed the Laurasia class ships still in the hangars, a Dagger also blew a hole into the colony allowing the three Elite Daggers to enter, they spreaded out and targeted the nearest mobile suits and destroyed the roof of the hangar where the 3 gundams were kept. The gundams stepped out as predicted.

However, the 3 gundams opened fire on the Daggers, forcing them to evade. Reverie, one of the Dagger pilots sent a message to the mothership, "mission failed, gundams are still in hands of ZAFT. Need assistance in getting back!"

The Daggers opened fire at the gundams who blocked their shots, the Chaos, Abyss and Gaia now followed by many mobile suits were pushing the Daggers back.

Neo then grunted, "Damn. We're all launching! Get the Trinity out of there!"

"Neo Reonoke, Exus launching!"

"Sven Cal Bayang, Strike Noir launching."

"Mudie Holcroft, Blu Duel heading out."

"Shams Coza, Verde Buster, launching."

The crimson haired pilot opened his eyes before his mobile suit stepped on the catapult.

"Hyper, Creon Furham, let's go!" A grey unit rushed out of the catapult, following his team.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyper, Creon Furham, let's go!" A grey unit rushed out of the catapult, following his team.

Beam shots rang after the 3 Daggers like rain. They blocked some while they dodged.

Furham and his team mates picked up the Trinity's position along with surviving mobile suits, he gave an order,

"Sven, Mudie and Shams spread out and provide covering fire!"

The 4 suits dispersed and rained hell upon the ZAFT pursuers.

The Exus fared well against lone suits which he used his gunbarrels to his full advantage.

The Hyper Gundam fired off 4 shots at the enemy, they dodged and fired back, the grey suit used his light wave shield to block the upcoming fire.

2 suits were destroyed by Blu Duel, "Thanks Mudie."

Out from the holes of the colony, he spotted the new units. Sven was the closest and gave a short report, "The arrivals are: the Chaos, Abyss, Gaia, several ZAKUs and an unknown unit (Impulse with Force silhouette)"

The pilot of a white ZAKU phantom felt a flash as he approached the battlefield, "What was that?"

Neo felt the same thing as he turned the gunbarrels on the white mobile suit. The white suit dodged them and returned fire.

The red ZAKU was locked in battle with Blu Duel, "For naturals, they are skilled!" Lunamaria used her ZAKU to throw a grenade and Creon came and fired off 2 shots, destroying her beam rifle and grenade. "There, we are even."

Sven was locked in close combat with the Impulse. The impulse was shooting the beam rifle at the black suit. Sven looked at his opponent as he fired off his rail guns which the Impulse dodged and pulled out his sword.

Creon was locked with combat with Abyss while the Trinity are handling the Chaos. The pilot of the green suit was getting increasingly frustrated by the three Daggers.

Neo, knowing that the best option is to retreat gave a message to all suits. "All suits are to return back to the Girty Lue! The Girty Lue will provide cover fire and then engage Mirage colloid after recovering Mobile suits."

Rey in his ZAKU successfully destroyed 2 of the Gunbarrels while the other 2 blew off one of the legs. "This mobile armor's pilot is good."

The Abyss threw the lance and damaged the Hyper's left shoulder, "damn, how about this?!" The Hyper shot many shots in quick succession forcing the blue Gundam back. The grey unit then boosted towards its mother ship followed by Blu Duel and Verde Buster.

The Strike Noir was faring well against the Impulse since the ZAFT gundams' strikes were quick but not well aimed. Sven smiled as he kicked the Impulse back and fired off the railguns which forced the ZAFT MS to block.

The Girty Lue fired off its Gotfrieds and destroyed 2 Laurasia and 1 Nazca ships in total. However, the pursuing units were retreating since they are now suffering heavy casualties.

By this time, all suits were already running low on power. The Phantom Pain's Mobile suit squadron landed safely in the Girty Lue and the pilots inside were exhausted completely.

"Man, that was tiring."

"….."

"I'll take them down the next time I see them!"

Sven and Creon both silently headed back to their room, "Damn, the mission failed huh?"

Sven looked back at Creon, "Well, they are Extended right? They weren't to be suited for this mission anyways."

Neo went to the showers, he had a flashback regarding the white MS, he thought to himself, "who was that? It seems as though I know that pilot from before…"

In the _Minerva_'s mobile suit hangar, Vino whines about the attack and hope it doesn't lead to another war. In another room, Durandal apologizes to Cagalli for the situation she's in.

Cagalli asks him if he knows anything about the attackers, and he says they have no information. Durandal then says they have to stay on top of the problem to prevent the situation from getting worse. He then asks Cagalli and Athrun if they want to take a tour of the ship with him. Talia asks if that's a good idea, and he tells her it's a gesture of good faith between friends.

After one moment…

"I still don't understand the need for new mobile suits at this time!"

The ZAFT chairman turned to face Cagalli, "power is always necessary, we are living in a time where power is needed for peace."

The ORB representative was about to respond when a black haired interrupted, "What do the Athhas know about peace?!!"

The teen glared at the blonde which looked back with shock at Shinn's hate filled eyes.

The Minerva however had to repair its mobile suits before attacking "Bogey 1", its term for Girty Lue. However they spotted something more alarmingly.

"Captain! We have reports that the remains of Junius 7 are moving!"


	3. Chapter 3

Plant council…

I do not claim any characters except my own. I do not own Gundam, if I did, there would be more deaths like Zeta.

Plant council…

There was massive panic as news of the Junius 7 movement spread.

"What the heck is happening?"

"Junius 7 is moving!"

"Alert the chairman at once!"

There was a message sent to the ZAFT chairman at once.

In the Girty Lue…

The pilots received orders details about the suspicious movement of Junius Seven. The pilots assembled on the deck of the ship.

"A routine mission eh?"

"It seems like the spacenoids have stirred up something again."

"So it seems like we are going to have a war after all."

Neo stepped up to meet them, "All available pilots are to launch and investigate the Junius Seven movement."

In the Nazca…

A white haired ZAFT captain looked at his radar and looked to his tanned partner, "What do you make out of this Dearka?" The dark skinned male just shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? But we got orders to break it up right?" He smirked before leaving. The dark skinned male left in a Gunner Zaku warrior

In the Minerva…

Dullindal has received the mission and briefed Cagalli and Athrun about the news. Athrun was calm for most of the moment while the other was almost freaked out.

There was also commotion in the pilots' lounge.

Shinn looked at the monitor while drinking his coke. "Is it true that Junius 7 is going to head for Earth?"

Youlant laughed at that question, "Yea, but if it crashes to Earth, then PLANT would be safe from the Alliance." This light remark was not timed nicely as the blonde Orb representative lashed out harshly at the youth.

At Junius 7 airspace…

3 dark colored Nazca classes (with crimson marks) patrolled the area and notified its team leader,

"It seems like we have been discovered. Sato, permission to engage?"

One of the Ginns H II nodded and all the Ginns yelled out a battlecry. "FOR ZALA. GO FORTH OUR GRAVESTONE!"

The Ginns took strategic positions as they planned for an ambush, follows by its motherships.

Minerva…

The pilots were already in their mobile suits. Their objective is to support the Jule team.

Athrun on the other hand was begging the captain to lend him a mobile suit. After much words flung at each other, Dullindal agreed and lended him a ZAKU warrior.

"Thanks very much Chairman." Athrun then changed into a Red ZAFT pilot uniform.

The Chairman looked at Athrun as he boarded his ZAKU, "I believe he has the power to change the world."

In Junius 7.

The Jule team had launched several Meteor Breakers along with Dearka's Gunner ZAKU warrior.

The GuAIZ mobile suits begun setting up the devices as explosions erupting through the surface of the destroyed colony.

The black Ginns began their ambush, attacked the helpless GuAIZ and completely dominated them. Dearka fired off several shots from his cannon, but the Ginns had evaded them with ease. It seemed that the beam cannon was not suited in attacking high manoeuvring foes.

Sato drew out its katana and sliced through 2 GuAIZs that got in the way and fired off several shots at the Meteor Breaker, destroying it.

"If we destroy all of them, nothing will stop the Earth from being punished!"

Yzak witnessed the scene unfold, "Launch the rifles for the GuAIZs, I'll be launching as well!"

The Voltaire launched packages containing the rifles and a Blue ZAKU followed behind. The Blue ZAKU overwhelmed 2 Ginns that tried to attack another Meteor Breaker. He shot another through the cockpit, "Hurry with the operation, we are falling right into their hands."

The Hyper and the Strike Noir were the first units launched, the others had to be repaired from the last battle and will follow later. The two immediately targeted both ZAFT and insurgents. The Hyper sliced through a Ginn and the Strike Noir used its beam rifles and disarmed a GuAIZ.

Creon looked at the battlefield, "What's this? They're firing at each other." The other pilot responded, "Whatever, take them all out." The crimson haired youth smiled, "Gladly."

The Minerva's team finally got to the battlefield, Shinn found the GuAIZs under fire by the Strike Noir and the Hyper, "Damn it's them!"

The ZAKUs followed behind while Athrun broke off to help the operation. Rey in his ZAKU used his beam tomahawk shot after shot at a Ginn before they before it exploded.

The Red ZAKU fell under attack by 2 Ginns while the Impulse attacked the Hyper. "You're going to pay for last time." Creon found it useless to respond to the enemy so he kept silent. He drew out his beam saber and both sabers clashed. The two then charged further from the battle.

The Blaze ZAKU found itself dealing with the Strike Noir. The Blaze ZAKU threw the axe which hacked off the Strike's left arm holding a beam rifle while the black gundam fired off its railgun, knocking it backward. Athrun grunted, "Damn, this guy's good."

The operation was going well for ZAFT so far until the insurgents' motherships targeted the mobile suits and the MB.

A missile volley was about to be fired, when a pair of positron beams melted through a dark Nazca ship.

Neo looked at the reports and ordered a second attack, "Charge Lohegrin again and attack the second ship. Launch the Trinity!"

Three Daggers rushed out of the blue ships, equipped with a pair of giant cannons. A GuAIZ got too close to the trio and got a blast in the face of doing so. There was a large explosion as the second Nazca went down along with its 5 Ginn escorts.

Giant ripples were heard when Junius 7 was ripped into 2 halves. A majority of the ZAFT forces begun to retreat.

The Impulse and the Hyper were unwary of this event as they traded blow for blow, each was missing a limb due to their beam saber attacks. Both were forced to back away from each other.

"Shinn, get back! Junius 7 is breaking apart!" "Damn, so close."

"Creon, return back to the ship." "Fine."

The Impulse saw a lone ZAKU on the meteor breaker, "What the heck are you doing? You want to die?!"

Athrun's hold was losing grip, "Get back, I need to get this in place!" Shinn gritted his teeth as he went on the other side to support it, "Why is someone like you in Orb?" They too were attacked by Sato and his comrades. Sato clashed blades with Athrun, "You could have joined us! Patrick Zala's ways are the only way for us coordinators!" Athrun paused, leaving Sato with the idea that he may have persuaded Athrun before Shinn drew a saber and stabbed through Sato's cockpit. "I don't think so." The other 2 Ginns then attacked the Meteor Breaker, leaving it unstable and it was too late. It was released into the debris. Although it cutted the remaining piece smaller, it will still do some damage to the Earth.

Positron beams sizzled from either end. The Girty Lue and the Minerva both pounded the Debris with Lohegrins and Tannhausers respectively.

The damage was done as many small meteors of debris wiped out cities and caused flooding all over the world.

Creon and Sven looked at the scenery with glareful eyes…the war has begun….again.


End file.
